The present invention relates to a universal hanging file system. In the prior art, it is known to make components adjustable in size, however, to applicant's knowledge, this concept has never been applied to a hanging file system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,793 to Chapel teaches the concept of an envelope which includes structure including perforations allowing conversion of the envelope into a file folder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,157 to Drabish discloses the concept of a greeting card having perforations allowing removal of sections thereof so that the card may be reusable.
Neither of these patents contemplates the problems which are solved via the teachings of the present invention.